Christmas Couples: Taiora
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Sora and Tai had a fight? About what? Tai decides he deserves an explanation, and maybe Christmas time will lighten the mood. Taiora songfic based on Just want you to know


Hey guys, this will be my first ever Taiora. Well I have written for them before but they were never the main couple, so please be nice

Disclaimer:

This is part of my Christmas Couples series, which is only three different songfics so if you like Takari and Mimato then go read my other ones.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Hey Sora, this is Tai. Just calling to remind you, for about the twentieth time, about our Digidestined get together tomorrow at TK's house. Thanks, oh and if you get this, please call me back, or sms me or something, I'm starting to worry about you. K bye" I said as I put down the phone. 

"No answer?" my sister, Kari asked

"No answer" I told her

"What did you do that made her get so mad at you?" Kari asked

"Nothing" I told her. She gave me a look of disbelief, "Well, even if I did, it's none of your business"

"You seem so sad without her though, I'm just curious Tai. I am your sister" she told me

"I know I'm sorry" I paused for a bit, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at TK's?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" she quickly gathered all her stuff and ran to the door.

"Imagine that, you almost forgetting something with TK"

"Shut up" she grinned, "I'm going now. Try again later" she ordered me, no seriously, she did.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

You know I could always just walk to her apartment. No but, that's stupid, she won't even pick up the phone to talk to me. I'd get there and have the door slammed shut right in my face.

I don't even know what I did wrong; I'd go over there and say I was sorry, but for what? But I know it'll all turn out okay in the end, right? Ah! I can't stop thinking about her. I don't want to think about a life without her. What could I have done so bad that she wouldn't want to talk to me?

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

I looked at the picture of Sora and I and, I had my signature goofy grin planted on my face and my arm around her shoulder. She looked just as beautiful as ever. She has a smile that would last the ages. I remember that day, it was a sunday, but not just any sunday, Sora and I stayed up all night talking, then we had to go to school without sleep, stupid idea, but it was worth it in the end just to hear her voice.

How can I let her go? She means everything to me? But what if she doesn't even want to see me? I need to go see her; Iwouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I never tried.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

Sora means the world to me, I want to move ahead, but not without her by my side, without her to pick me up when I fall. Sometimes I wish it wasn't me that had to always go and apologise, but I think it's better this way; I don't want Sora to feel this way, all this guilt. She may feel even worse. I should run over there now and tell her I'm sorry, or at least find out what I did wrong.

_All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away_

It's been, how long? One week? Since we last spoke. How can one person stay mad for so long? I'm going over there now to make things right between us, if she doesn't want to speak to me, at least I tried, and maybe we can be friends, but I don't want to be friends with her again, I want to be more than that, like we have been.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

I need to tell her that without her in my life, I'm so lost. Without her, I lost my identity. I guess I took her for granted, thinking that she would always be by my side. Maybe that's what I did wrong, or one of the many things that I did wrong

_That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else_

I ran up to Sora's apartment and rang the doorbell, "Hello?" I heard her call from the other end.

"Sora, it's Tai. Can you open for me?"

I heard a sigh from the other end as she came up to open the door for me, "What is it?" she asked coldly.

"I was just wondering, considering you aren't answering your phone, that I'd come personally to invite you…"

"To the Christmas thing at TK's." She finished my sentence for me.

"I know you're not answering me on purpose. I know you to well. I've spent countless nights listening to you cry on my shoulder in your room. I don't you to hurt Sora. What did I do wrong?"

_I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

"It's nothing Tai, I just need to be alone for a bit"

"Please tell me, I want to be here for you Sora. I love you, and without you, I don't know how I can go on. I just want you to know that; everyday without you seems to go on forever, that without you; the sun may never come up. I probably sound really stupid right now, but I think you deserve to know that I'm fighting to let you go"

"Oh Tai" Sora said as she gave me the biggest most loving hug ever, "I love you too, I knew you meant it before, I've just never heard you say it. I guess you do deserve an explanation" Sora simply told me as she invited me in.

_That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­How was that? I know it wasn't great, I kept losing my train of thought and in between have had to wrap gifts and stuff

So that's it for now, Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year

From,

The Illusionest


End file.
